stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Stupid Smash Brothers: Transcription
1 00:00:09,042 --> 00:00:11,478 You're coming back to the Mushroom Kingdom with me right now! 2 00:00:11,512 --> 00:00:13,547 The point is we are staying here! 3 00:00:21,321 --> 00:00:24,091 Allow me to introduce my new partner Waluigi. 4 00:00:25,058 --> 00:00:29,963 I'm going to make-a you wish you never left the Mushroom Kingdom. 5 00:00:30,330 --> 00:00:33,300 Like we-a said before, we are staying here! 6 00:00:34,034 --> 00:00:39,840 You may have beaten us this time, but we'll be back and ready. 7 00:00:40,440 --> 00:00:41,675 My name is Ash Ketchum! 8 00:00:42,142 --> 00:00:44,845 I come from Kanto City, I was trying to catch you. 9 00:00:53,854 --> 00:00:57,024 Something is out of balance in the Mushroom Kingdom. 10 00:00:57,324 --> 00:00:59,693 One more package to deliver today. 11 00:01:04,665 --> 00:01:06,934 I cannot let you deliver that box! 12 00:01:07,234 --> 00:01:08,869 And why should I give it to you? 13 00:01:08,969 --> 00:01:11,038 You are beaten, FedEx. 14 00:01:11,138 --> 00:01:13,674 You haven't seen the last of me, UPS! 15 00:01:13,840 --> 00:01:14,841 What if it's a trap? 16 00:01:15,142 --> 00:01:18,779 It could be a trap, but then again, it could be something really important. 17 00:01:20,747 --> 00:01:22,082 Why didn't you come and save me? 18 00:01:22,282 --> 00:01:25,652 Well excuse me for trying to have a little fun for once! 19 00:01:25,852 --> 00:01:28,388 Now that Princess Peach, has come to the real world, 20 00:01:28,455 --> 00:01:32,859 There is no reason, at all, for us to return, and Bowser must know this. 21 00:01:33,226 --> 00:01:35,329 He has probably told the Wario Bros., 22 00:01:35,429 --> 00:01:39,199 ...to use any means necessary, to get us back, to the Mushroom Kingdom. 23 00:03:08,255 --> 00:03:09,222 - Luigi! - Mario? 24 00:03:09,256 --> 00:03:09,790 Luigi! 25 00:03:26,339 --> 00:03:30,510 Luigi! Luigi! Luigi!!! 26 00:03:40,687 --> 00:03:43,090 Looks like it's two versus one, Mario. 27 00:03:43,156 --> 00:03:45,592 ...you better just give up and come with us! 28 00:03:46,059 --> 00:03:50,464 Yeah, what Wario said, come with us! 29 00:03:53,600 --> 00:03:56,103 Make that three versus one! 30 00:03:56,436 --> 00:03:59,372 What are-a you doing here? 31 00:04:00,140 --> 00:04:03,543 Bowser said that if I helped you defeat the Mario Bros., 32 00:04:03,677 --> 00:04:05,245 ...he wouldn't kill me. 33 00:04:06,146 --> 00:04:08,315 - Okay... - Okay... 34 00:04:09,683 --> 00:04:12,652 Y'hear that, Mario? It looks like your luck has run out! 35 00:04:15,121 --> 00:04:16,590 Not so fast! 36 00:04:18,091 --> 00:04:19,993 Oh great, Poké Flute boy. 37 00:04:20,627 --> 00:04:24,531 I may suck at Poké Flute, but I'm here to help my friends. 38 00:04:26,066 --> 00:04:30,504 You may have Poké Dork here to help you. but it's still 3 vs. 2! 39 00:04:35,909 --> 00:04:36,576 Oh crap. 40 00:04:39,546 --> 00:04:44,584 Looks like you spoke too soon Wario, because now it's on like Donkey Kong! 41 00:04:46,153 --> 00:04:48,221 DK! Yeah! 42 00:04:48,688 --> 00:04:50,757 I'm gonna whip you like a Venusaur! 43 00:04:50,857 --> 00:04:53,326 I'm gonna ice you like a Articuno! 44 00:04:53,560 --> 00:04:57,864 I'm gonna, hit you with this ball so hard it'll hurt, later. 45 00:04:58,832 --> 00:05:01,635 You still-a won't win. 46 00:05:02,202 --> 00:05:03,303 Bring it on! 47 00:05:26,693 --> 00:05:27,394 Dah! Pikachu! 48 00:05:35,669 --> 00:05:36,069 Huh? 49 00:05:39,139 --> 00:05:41,808 Not today FedEx, you just can't learn. 50 00:05:42,976 --> 00:05:46,146 Oh crap, I've got packages to deliver, uh... Hmm. 51 00:05:47,247 --> 00:05:49,315 Looks like it's just you and me, Mario. 52 00:05:49,450 --> 00:05:53,400 Wario, why do you let Bowser continue to push you around like a puppet? 53 00:05:53,553 --> 00:05:55,188 What do you get out of this?! 54 00:05:55,422 --> 00:05:56,790 You have everything Mario! 55 00:05:57,057 --> 00:06:00,427 Your brother, your princess and your fame! I have nothing. 56 00:06:00,926 --> 00:06:03,030 No one cares about me except Bowser. 57 00:06:03,263 --> 00:06:07,834 When I'm with him, he sees potential. He knows I can accomplish great things. 58 00:06:08,101 --> 00:06:10,971 Once I get rid of you, I'll be at his right hand side, 59 00:06:11,137 --> 00:06:14,207 ...sharing his power over the entire Mushroom Kingdom! 60 00:06:14,708 --> 00:06:17,477 The King of the Koopas does not share power. 61 00:06:17,777 --> 00:06:20,280 He's using you Wario! You're a stooge! 62 00:06:20,347 --> 00:06:23,817 Get out of your fantasy, come back to reality. 63 00:06:24,117 --> 00:06:26,853 Lies Mario. His power will be mine, 64 00:06:27,020 --> 00:06:28,421 ...and then when I overthrow him, 65 00:06:28,588 --> 00:06:31,057 ...the entire Mushroom Kingdom will be mine. 66 00:06:31,391 --> 00:06:35,395 Very well Wario! It seems that there's only one way to settle this. 67 00:06:35,495 --> 00:06:37,864 I was thing the exact same thing. 68 00:07:42,028 --> 00:07:44,464 You've fired your last fireball, Mario. 69 00:07:45,068 --> 00:07:47,968 You see Mario, I am the winner. 70 00:07:59,479 --> 00:08:00,914 Well this is different. 71 00:08:01,247 --> 00:08:04,851 You see Mario, I saved you, even though you didn't save me. 72 00:08:04,884 --> 00:08:07,487 What? I saved you billions of times! 73 00:08:07,754 --> 00:08:10,890 Ooh, I'm-a gonna feel that in the morning. 74 00:08:11,558 --> 00:08:13,526 Mario. did we win the fight? 75 00:08:17,130 --> 00:08:18,832 Oh wait, sorry, I forgot to give you guys this. 76 00:08:18,865 --> 00:08:20,567 It's to Mario from Hyrule. 77 00:08:23,136 --> 00:08:24,337 I'll take that. 78 00:08:25,071 --> 00:08:26,806 Look Mario, it's from Link. 79 00:09:07,247 --> 00:09:07,747 Huh? 80 00:09:15,488 --> 00:09:17,524 Mario, look, it's from Link. Category:Transcriptions